Lost Genius
by ashdemon
Summary: The smart one with amnesia ends up in the Rocky Mountains. The only thing is is that he has no idea where his brothers are at or even if he had brothers. With the help from a teen, Don is slowly brought back to reality and humanity. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Goodbye, Friend

Lost Genius

Chapter 1: Good-bye, Friend

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. God, my chest is heavy. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wow, the pressure's gone._

_If only my hand would move. Well, at least I can breath easier now. Hum, I wonder if I can move my head._

Pain goes shooting through my body like hot knives slicing my insides.

"Damn it," I said through clenched teeth. I forced my eyes open and I looked through watering eyes up at the night sky. When the pain had subsided, I closed my eyes.

_Ok, that hurt. But why? Why did it hurt so badly?_

I open my eyes again. I strained my ears to hear the sound that had caught my attention. There. A low moaning sound. Closing my eyes, I slowly turn my head to the right. A pounding headache begins but that is all. I smile and open my eyes. My smile disappears.

"W-what happened?" My own voice sounded strange just like the unknown place I'm laying at but it's not as strange as the sight I see.

Burning rubble everywhere, bodies scattered every which way, and a huge chunk of something about twice the size of a house was part burnt and part burning. The moaning! I rolled onto my right side slowly and stopped to breath when I was laying on my arm. Pain with every movement was close to overwhelming. Controlling my trembling body and running breath, I finally get to my hands and knees. Two purple strips of cloth fall over my right shoulder as I shiver slightly. I take the two strips of cloth into my left hand as I shift my weight on my right hand and feel it. It felt familiar but I just couldn't figure out why.

_Not knowing makes me so frustrated._

I chuckled at that. That seemed so true. Dropping the cloth, I shift weight to my left hand and follow the cloth with my right to a knot on the back of my head. I followed the cloth with my fingers and stopped when my fingers were in front of my face.

_So I'm wearing a purple bandana but why? Am I part of a gang or something similar to that? No. I'm something-someone-else. But who? What?_

I sat down and ran my left hand along my right side. My fingers ran over something and I turned to see what. Strapped to my shell was a stick by a brown belt around my waist. Slowly, I pulled the stick free, wincing as the pain grew. Breathing a little harsh, I began picking the dry blood off the stick as I looked for who-whatever had moaned.

A branch snapped and my head snapped towards the sound, earning myself a wave of nausea, dizziness, and pain. I closed my eyes, trying to control my stomach and pain. Another branch snapped and I opened my eyes. In front of me was a human who was holding their side. Something was telling me to run and hide while another thing was telling me that I need to help. Using the long stick as a crunch, I made my way to the wounded person who was now on the ground. When I was a few feet away, I noticed that the person was a girl around 14-15 years old. I knelt by her and gently rolled her over. My stomach lurched and I almost lost the contents in my stomach. The girl had a gash across her stomach and a piece of metal was sticking out about 3-5 inches from the left half of the gash. That wasn't what made me close to throwing up. Well, all of it at least. Her right eyelid as well as about an inch of skin above her eye was missing, revealing bone, the bottom-left half of her lip was missing as well as patches of skin on her left cheek. Her left arm was burned as well as the far left of her body. Her right arm was broken a few inches below her elbow. How I could tell was that there was a hint of white in that area, like the bone had moved and had gotten through the skin, revealing itself. Her right leg was a bit deformed and I turned away, loosing control of my stomach.

"A-are you ok?" a dry, weak voice asked.

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was looking at me but her eyes looked like they were looking through me.

"I am blind, friend, that is why I look a far," the same voice said. I looked around. "I also speak through my mind, friend. I was never able to speak through my mouth."

I looked at the girl a little puzzled but I accepted her state. She lifted her left hand to my cheek and ran her hand down it.

"Your mind is clouded, friend," the girl said. "All I can find is a name."

"My name?" I asked, praying it would help me remember why I'm here.

"I am not sure but I will tell you friend but after I say mine," she said. "Is that all right?"

"Of coarse," I said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am close to leaving so I will say what I need to and not what I want to," she said. "When you meet the one named Leonardo, tell him 'Shian has moved on'. My name is Shian and the name within you is…"

She fell silent as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"The name is Donatello," She said.

"Thank you," I said, trying to keep my disappointment at bay. Hearing the name didn't bring anything from the darkness.

"Good-bye friend," Shian said.

"Good-bye…friend," I said, choking down tears. "I will give Leonardo your message."


	2. Within the Grasp of Safety

Lost Genius

Chapter 2: Within the Grasp of Safety

A/N: Thanks for all the comments everyone. Here's more.

Disclaim: Own no one who belongs with the TMNT series.

I looked at my mud/blood covered hands. The blood was from Shian and the mud was from the roughly made grave I had dug for Shian. It had started to rain a little while ago and I had found a hollow tree to wait the rain out. I had to find this Leonardo Shian had talked about.

"Donatello," I said, contemplating on what to do. "Donatello."

_It has a nice ring to it but I wish it would get rid of this mind block. A concussion I think it was called._

I blinked. I looked around the small hole I was in before leaning back, a smile on my face.

_I'm smart. That's good to know. If only I could get out of this situation._

Something vibrated against me underneath my belt. Shocked, I pulled something that looked like a turtle's shell. It vibrated again, opening to reveal buttons.

"A cell phone!" I yell, shocked yet not shocked.

"No du brainy," a voice yelled through the receiver. I placed the receiver to my ear. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know," I said, a little scared.

"So the great brains is lost of words, fascinating," the same voice said.

"Give me that," a gentle yet harsh voice said in the background. "Donnie, are you ok?"

"Just a little battered and shaken," I said before I could stop myself. The voices were familiar and I was comfortable talking to them but I couldn't figure out why.

"Donnie, stay where you are," the voice said.

"K," I said and a click came from the other end. I closed the oddly yet familiar shaped cell phone and leaned back again. A strange sense of peace fell over me as hope of safety was within my grasp.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

I looked at the phone but that was it. A red light was flashing and I got the sense that it was something like a tracking device.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

_That beeping is kind of soothing now that I think about it._

**Beep, beep, beep.**

I close my eyes and I concentrate on the beeping.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

Soon I was asleep.

"Donnie. Donnie, please wake up."

"Hu-what?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey bro, glad to see ya finally woke up."

I looked around, a little dazed. I was sitting on the floor in the back of what appeared to be an armored vain from the inside. To my left was a mutant turtle with a blue bandana and two swords strapped to his back and he had his left hand on my shoulder.

_Katanas. The swords are katanas._

The one in front of me had a red bandana and two pitchfork like things strapped to him by a brown belt. He had his arms crossed.

_Sais. The pitchfork like things got to be sais._

I shook my head and looked at the last on who was sitting to my right. He had an orange bandana and a pair of two pieces of wood connected together by a chain strapped to him like the sais were to the red bandana turtle.

_Numbchucks. You know what they are and they are numbchucks._

"You ok Donnie?"

I looked at the blue bandana turtle who had just talked. I shook my head clear and nodded.

"Just a little dazed, that's all."

"Good, cause you're driving," the red bandana turtle said.

"Raph," the one to my right said. "He's in no better condition you were in. We're lucky that he doesn't have a concussion."

"Um," I said biting my lip.

"Oh great," the red bandana one said. "Just great. The brainy one can't remember a thing."

"What can you remember Don?" the blue bandana one asked after glaring at the red bandana one. "Tell us from the beginning."

"Well," I said, "I remember trying to breathe. My chest was heavy and all of the sudden I was breathing easily. Then I tried moving my head, which was probably a bad idea. Pain had shot through my body like---"

"Short story Donnie," The red bandana one said.

"Ok," I said, a little shocked but not really. "I woke up, movement brought pain, found that stick attached to my back, found this girl badly wounded who was blind and only talked through mind contact and she gave me a message for someone named Leonardo."

The blue bandana turtle tensed when I had begun to mention Shian. I looked at him but he just smiled.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said…" I tried top swallow the lump forming in my throat and swallow the unbinding tears. "She said to tell him, 'Shian has moved on'."

The blue bandana turtle tensed even more and stood up. He moved to face the back door and leaned against his left arm against the door. Tears fell to the floor.

"I am sorry," I said. "When we had met, she had called me friend. When we parted, we called each other friend."

"You knew her Donnie, but how and who she was can wait," the blue bandana turtle said. "Please continue."

"Then I made her a grave and it began to rain so I found shelter in a hollow tree trunk. Then you called me and after you hung up, I fell asleep."

"I had scouted the area to see what had happened, Leo, and the place was worse. I was actually surprised that Donnie isn't…"

"Yeah, I am too."

"What had happened?" I asked, pleading that one would tell me.

"After we get home," the blue bandana turtle said.

A/N: Sorry bout the wait.


	3. Still in the Shadows

Lost Genius

Chapter 3: Still in the Shadows

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 and thanks again for the comments.

Disclaim: I don't own or know the TMNT.

I sighed. I placed the broken toaster back onto the table as well as the screwdriver. It's been 2 days and I've still not figured out what's going on. No one has told me a thing.

"Hey Donnie," a voice behind me asked. "Ya done with the toaster?"

"Hu?" I asked, coming out of my thought. "No, not yet."

"Come on Donnie," the red clad turtle said. "Usually it would be fixed by now."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," I said, my gaze going to my feet.

"Look," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "why don't you take a break. You've been pushing yourself too hard."

"Maybe you're right," I said, smiling at him. "I–"

An explosion filled the place with dust and smoke. The red clad turtle and I ran out of the kitchen and into the main room.

"What the shell?" the red clad turtle asked.

Ninjas were spilling into the Lair through a large hole in the wall. The blue clad and orange clad turtles ran over to us with their weapons in hand.

"The Foot? Here? Why?" the blue clad turtle asked.

"I don't know but we're sure as shell going to kick them out of our home," the red clad turtle said.

"Donnie," the blue clad turtle said, facing me. "Did the alarm go off?"

"Wha–no," I said.

"How could–"

He never finished his statement. A sword came out of no where and he had to turn and block it. The battle began. Metal against metal rang through the place, metal against wood's low thud added to the noise. Grunts and yells, metal hitting stone, all mixed into one. I just stood there, transfixed.

"Donnie! Behind you!"

It was too late. My whole world went black.

Crackling fire and yet, I'm numb all the way to the bone. Why? How should I know? All I know is that there's a fire nearby, I can't move, and something was pinning me to the ground. With a groan, I pushed myself on my hands and knees. Pain, always pain. Shaking my head clear, I look around. God I'm weak. There was a fire to my right and a rocky wall to my left. I look at my back and see a thick blanket upon it. Blinking, I sit up straight.

"Bout time you awoke," a deep voice said. I looked across the fire and saw a figure on the other side eating meat off of a bone. "You slept for days."

My stomach growled and I placed a hand on it.

"I don't blame you," the person said. "I would be hungry too."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Speechless or can't talk?" the person asked. I held up two fingers. The figure shrugs. "Not surprising. You took a nasty blow to the head. I would be surprised if you had any recollection of who you were from that blow."

I try to recall any memories, anything but all I got was a blank mind. I sighed.

"No memory?" the figure asked. I shook my head. "Ouch. Sorry bout that. Oh well, maybe it's for the best. I don't thing I would want to remember what had happened either any ways."

I looked at the figure puzzled.

"Hey, I'm just guessing," the figure said, standing. "All I know is that you are wanted by everyone and that there were others like you."

My eyes widened.

"Yeah," the figure said grabbing some food and walking over. They sat down next to me and handed the food to me. I took a bight as the figure said, "Apparently only you and the others were going after someone important or somethin' and only you and the others know where he's at."

I raised an eye ridge.

"Yeah but I guess the others were caught cause you were the only one in the wreckage that was like you," the figure said shrugging. "Why a plane would crash in the Rocky Mountains is beyond me."

I choked on a piece of meat. The figure slammed their hand hard on my back until I stopped choking. I looked at the person with a burning question.

"Here," the figure said, digging into their pocket. They pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil. "You better write down your question."

I took the scrap of paper and pencil and scribbled: Rocky Mountains?! Why am I in the Rocky Mountains?!

The figure looked at the paper and shrugged.

"Couldn't tell ya but I can tell ya that you were heading towards the West Coast," the figure said, leaning against the wall. "I'm up here for research and saw the plane crash a few miles away. I had to hurry to get to ya but I got here just as some people all in black put the butt of a gun to your head. You looked a little dazed when they did so."

Why?

"Hmm?" the figure asked. "Oh. I don't know. I looked round a bit and guessed you may have lost some one, thought you were in a dream or somethin. I wouldn't know. I got there several hours after the crash. To be honest, I wish I knew."

I nodded and sighed. My stomach growled again and the figure chuckled. They got up and walked back around the fire, picked something up, and walked back. They handed me a bigger piece of meat and I dug in, hunger driving me. The figure nodded and walked back to their spot.

"When you're done," the figure said, "go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded and ate slower. The figure nodded and laid down. I finished in what felt like an hour and placed the bone next to the fire. I yawn and lay down, closing my eyes. My stomach was thanking me for the food and sleep took over.

"Wake up."

I blinked and pushed myself onto my hands and knees with new found strength. The figure was next to me holding a bow and a quiver of arrows towards me.

"Use them and I hope you learn quick. That's the only thing I have for you to use."

I nod and put the quiver onto my back. I held the bow tight as the figure unsheathed their sword and dagger. The fire was low but I could still tell where I was. A cave, more or less, that had been carved in some areas to make it feel more like a home. I looked back at my new acquaintance and raised an eye ridge. Here doing research? Better be a long bit of research.

"Be as quiet as possible. I don't know if it's those creeps that attacked you or if it's an animal."

I nod and follow the figure into the dark. My eyes adjusted fast and I quickly followed the figure into the brush.

"Apparently I've found an expert."

I shook my head.

"You've probably done this many times then because you haven't made a sound."

I smile but it disappears when something steps on a branch.

_Shell,_ I said to myself. _I wish I could talk to my friend._

"I thought you were not able to speak."

_I'm not. They should know that._

"They is a she. Well then how are you talking to me?"

_Must be by mind, maybe._

"Possibly."

_Try answering back mind._

"Why?" _Why?_

'_Cause then we can be silent and communicate at the same time._

_Good idea. _"But that gets annoying. I'll just stay in a whisper and talk to you like that when necessary. Ok?"

_That's fine. _A twig snaps. _Who – whatever it is is coming closer._

"I know."

Minutes passed slowly and I began to get nervous and yet, there was something that was keeping me calm. I don't know what it was but I'm sure glad I had it because before I knew it, my newfound friend and I were in a battle. I notched an arrow and took aim at the first guy I saw and with a nod from my friend, I let it fly. Hit right on target.

"Nice shot."

_Thanks but it doesn't feel right. I should be using something else, not this. Something different yet wood like._

"Like a long stick."

_Maybe._

"You had one but I had to get rid of it. Sorry if it was somethin important but the smell of blood would have attracted predators."

_I would have done the same thing, I think._

I stopped talking and began fighting again. Arrow after arrow flew, each hitting their mark. Still, I felt like there was suppose to be something other than the bow in my hand. Something else.

A/N: That's all that I got for ya this trip. You'll have to wait for Chapter 4.


End file.
